


Sugar Low

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Horror-Comedy, Insane L, Poor Aizawa, Poor Matsuda, Sugar-deprived L, shameless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Following a falling-out between L and Watari, the building runs out of sugar. It becomes a fight of survival for Light and the task force.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sugar Low

Light pressed against the wall, breathing heavily. The lights in the building had gone out, sending everything into a muddled darkness. No, they hadn't just gone out. L had cut the power.

It was an argument between L and Watari, what of Light could not say. But to his and the entire task force's shock, they heard them out in the hallway with loud voices until Watari screamed,

"Son, you wouldn't last a week without me!"

"I could and I will!"

And just like that, Watari had stormed away, and L stalked into the room, throwing himself into the investigation. He'd been so caught up with his computers, so focused that he forgot to go to the store, something he had never really had to do before... days passed and Light truly realized how much of a workaholic L was. But the detective seemed to live by a motto. As long as there was any sugar in the building, they'd never run out and he didn't have to go shopping.

So now the building was out of sugar. He didn't even have enough for his coffee... the donuts had been depleted and Matsuda had unknowingly eaten the last of the chocolate. Light panted, scanning down the hall. There was a scurrying and he froze, heart thundering. He needed to get out... L had gone insane... he'd completely destroyed one of the computers in the main room, tearing apart its wire and monitor as he searched for sugar. He'd bitten Aizawa's arm and the police-man had to run for his life with a wild L on his heels...

"SUGAR!"

Light gasped, skidding as he ran, the L zombie pounding his feet behind him.

"SUGAR!" L raved, his eyes wide and completely mad.

"Go get some then!" Light snapped, almost tripping.

"SUGAR!" L simply repeated, crying out when he slipped and fell.

Light used the time to put some distance between them, sliding into a closet and locking the door. L pounded on it, letting loose a crazy laugh.

"SUUUUUUGGAAAAAAAR."

He chuckled insanely, and Light backed against the wall when he heard L sniffing the wood.

"I smell the sugar in your veins," he cackled, scratching his nails along the wood, his voice becoming a low rasp, "you had pancakes, hehehe." His voice took on a more singsong tone, his nails slowly dragging down the door, sending a chill up Light's spine, "oh, Light-kun, care to share, hehehe? Were they good? They smell like they were good... and you had them with _syrup_. Oh Light, don't you want to _share_?"

Okay, that creeped Light out to the umpteenth degree. L kept scratching at the door, howling about how he smelled the sugar in Light's blood. There was another noise in the building and he could practically hear L's head swivel. With a roar, the detective raced away, clacking his teeth together loudly. Light shuddered, poking his head out to hear L in the far distance and Matsuda crying as he ran. This was his chance!

Light swung in the other direction, towards the stairwell. Sugar. He needed to get L some sugar _now_! There was a pained and panicked yell that Light identified as Matsuda.

"R-Ryuzaki! Ah! It's me! Ow! Jesus! It's your buddy, Matsuda! Y-your friend! AHH!"

L hissed in response. L yelped, and Light's brow quirked. Presumably Matsuda had somehow managed to wound the creature. Light had almost made it to the stairwell when he heard L's bare feet slapping the floor in his direction. He whipped around, his eyes widening when he saw L bounding towards him on all fours, his eyes wild and crazed.

" ** _Fuck_**! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Light tore down the stairs, twisting and not stopping even when he almost felt L's fingers grasp his shirt. L slammed into the wall, but that didn't stop him as he landed on his haunches, giving a beastly growl.

"SUGAR!"

"I don't have any!" Light sobbed, feet pounding down the stairs.

L was jumping down three at a time, smacking his lips together.

"YOU ARE SUGAR!"

"Gah!"

Light just managed to duck as L leapt at him, crumpling to the landing with a moan. Not wasting any time, Light raced into the lobby, the darkness giving it a new eeriness he didn't realize existed. L wailed, hopping onto the front desk and searching for anything that might have sugar. When he didn't see anything, he threw the phone across the room. It smashed against the wall, right next to Light's head, sending pieces scattering. Light grabbed the front door, but his face fell in horror. It was locked... the only was to do that though was from the... front... desk...

He turned to see L giving him a manic grin, grey eyes practically glowing in his dark bags. L lumbered slowly, limberly landing on the floor and crawling in Light's direction. His head tilted curiously as his nostrils flared, smelling the air with a longing sigh.

"Myyyyy suuuugar," he groaned reverently, licking his lips in anticipation.

Light quivered, stepping until his back was pressed against the glass door. L's lips twitched as he got closer and closer, his skin and clothing scuffled from chasing the task force all around the building. Now L was so close Light could practically feel his breath as L opened his jaws.

There was a key inserted behind Light and he whirled around, Watari entering the building calmly, a gigantic shopping bag clutched in one hand. L straightened, making an animalistic snarl as he jumped back from Light, glowering at the older man. He paced, a deep growl vibrating from his chest. Watari seemed unperturbed and unsurprised by L's state. Quietly, he tossed L a bag of raw sugar. The detective squealed, falling back as he tipped the entire bag into his mouth, the sugar filling it and spilling out onto the floor. L kicked his feet up in the air in joy, yipping loudly.

Light watched with wide eyes as Watari walked right past the drowning detective, typing something into the computer on the front desk. Within a matter of seconds, the lights in the building flickered on and L relaxedly stood.

"Watari, what took you so long?"

"Honestly, Ryuzaki. It's only been 4 days. I expected you to last at least 5."

L rolled his eyes, glancing at Light. The younger man was pale, shivering. His eyes were saucers, staring at L in a mixture of shock and fear. L shrugged the expression off, motioning for Light to follow him.

"Are you going to stand there all day? We have a case to solve."

"Uh, uh. You still haven't apologized," Watari coughed.

L scowled, looking like he might re-ignite the argument. Before he could though, Light grabbed his arm, shaking the detective. L's head bobbed, watching Light curiously.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING APOLOGIZE!"

The detective wrinkled his nose. Sighing as if it were a burden, his eyes darted in Watari's direction.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Watari hummed as he continued typing in the computer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you there."

L's eyes sparked. Light shot the older man a glare, but Watari simply kept typing with a serene face. Light's grip tightened until L groaned in resignation.

"I'm sorry," he said a little louder.

Watari gave a slight nod, texting something in his phone.

"Good. You don't have to worry, I already have multiple sugar shipments coming in and I've already contacted the therapist for the task force. I've also taken the liberty of calling an ambulance, who needs it?"

Light trembled, glancing between the two of them as L nodded, looking as if this were a regular occurrence.

"Matsuda probably won't be able to work for the next week. Aizawa sustained a bite, but that's nothing some dressing can't fix... Very well. I suppose we should retire for the night, none of them will actually be productive... Light, you're still holding me."

He blinked, slowly letting go. L scooped up his bag of sugar, shoving a handful in his mouth.

"Watari, please tell them I expect them to be here early tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

L kept shoveling it into his mouth and licked the sugar off of his fingers. He stepped onto the elevator, smirking wryly at Light's stunned expression.


End file.
